Fire Red Meets Forest Green
by TheMizukochan
Summary: Gingi and Madara have hated each other since forever. But, when Gingi, Aza, and Mizu go to a party so Aza can hook up with Suigetsu, things get a little wierd during 7 minutes in heaven or will it be spent in hell? An OC one shot, and AU. Enjoy!


"Guys!!! Hey!!!" Aza shouted, running over to her best friends, Mizu and Gingi. Aza had deep cloud clue eyes, and golden ringlets falling from her scalp. Her fair skin was drizzled in freckles, and her muscular figure pushed others out of her way for her. Her black tang top under lime green nets barely hid her toned arms, and loose jeans hid her strong legs.

Her sister, Mizu, had the same basic fair skin and bone structure, but other then that, completely different. Her sisters eyes were an ocean blue, with ripples resembling waves. She was a shade darker then her sister in skin color, and atleast four inches taller, with a waterfall of chocolate brown hair flowing to her mid back. Her legs and arms were leaner, as was her tiny waist. Aza was stronger, but Mizu was scarier. Mizu sported a dark smirk that went perfectly with her cobra starship slim tee, blue streaks and red streaks in her hair, many piercings, black skinny jeans and boots.

Now we reach the star or our story, Ginger, more well known as Gingi. Her light brown hair was cut short, and waved wildly, as she tucked it behind her ears. Her hazel eyes darted around the room, always searching. Her dark tanned skin was tight around toned arms, like Aza's, and as her eyes searched, her legs shifted, her extra high top converse rubbing against each other, under her denim skirt and quarter sleeve emerald shirt. She knew what Aza was going to tell them, it was only the biggest knews in school... she just didn't think it would happen this soon.

"Can you believe it? Suigetsu, the funnniest and most awesome guy in school, has a crush on me!" Aza practically was bouncing up and down. "He even invited us all to his party! Isn't this great?"

"If by great you mean terrible! All of his emo friends are going to be there, and that includes-" just then the devil himself skulked down the halls, his shaggy hair blowing in his eyes. His layored shirts looked perfect with his ratty old skinny jeans, completing his don't care look. His red eyes hung there, steady, and granted him with an ominous look, but it was that same look that she detested. Gingi turned her back to Medara, to avoid his unusually steady gaze, only for him to bump into her side, causing her to drop her books. "Watch where your going you stupid emo jerk!" Gingi shouted in his face, then went down to get her books. Medara looked down at her, then huffed.

"Maybe you should watch where your standing, freak." He said as she got up to face him.

"Your seriously going to comeback with that? Well, I didn't need to call you stupid, you just proved my point." They stood there glaring at each other, before Mizu decided to step in.

"It's sooo obvious, can't you see it Aza?" Mizu nudged her with her elbow. Aza caught on quickly.

"Yah, they look just like an old married couple!' Aza said cheerfully. "What did Gingi say her fav girl name was? Shyrl? You think Medara would be ok with that?" Gingi and Medara imediatley took a few leaps away from each other. Medara let out another huff, then left.

"Ugh, why don't you just admit he likes you? It's so obvious!!" Mizu raved, as she did everytime this happened.

"Just because thats how you and Hidan started out, doesn't mean everybody starts out that way!" Gingi sighed at her friends, who always insisted Medara had a crush on her. "It hates me, and I hate it, end of discussion!"

"Who hates who?" Strong arms enveloped Mizu and a small kiss was planted on her cheek.

"Ha ha, hi babe!" Mizu laughed, then gave him a small peck back. "Hey, Hidan baby, can you tell us if Medara has a crush on Gingi."

"I dunno, don't hang out with him much, he basically just sits there and writes his poetry."

"Ooh... Gingi! He's poetic! Isn't that what you said was your #1 thing you for in a guy?" Aza gushed.

"Yah, a guy. Not a toad." Gingi quckly turned away, and Mizu and Aza quickly followed, leaving Hidan. Mizu rushed back, and gave him a big kiss, then left.

"Gingi, I don't care how you feel about Medara, we are going to that party!" Aza insisted.

"No I am not! That thing is my worst enemy, and, no matter what you say, no matter what you do, no matter how many bombs you stash in my room, I will never, ever, in a million centuries go to that god damned party!!!!" and in a series of events to horrible too say and too gory to describe, Ging found herself in front of a mirror saying "I cannot believe I am going to this party," while wearing an emerald spaggetti strap, and a tight black minnie, with her converse of course, and a black skull necklace.. Mizu was wearing a tank top with tears in it, and under those tears was lime green, the same lime green as her skinny jeams with black also wore a thunder bolt necklace, and of course, her boots. Aza was wearing a pink and black striped long strapless dress/shirt, with leggings and some ballets flats. Her necklace's pendent was a dog fang. They wore these all the time because of their band, Lightening, Skulls, and Fangs **(A/N: dont worry, this rarely ever gets mention anywhere else in the stories)**. "I cannot believe you guys are making me do this! This is a senior party! Thats means making out and dancing and spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven and truth or dare to the extreme and and-" This is when she started hyperventilating.

"Don't worry, Gingi, just because those things are there doesn't mean you and Medara will have to do it together! Hmm, I wonder what the guys are doing....right now...at this moment...as we speak...." Mizu said.

"Why are you fading after every statement?" Aza asked quizzicly.

"I'm trying to make the mood." Mizu said, irritated.

"Um... don't you mean set the mood. And for what?"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!"

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Medara, quit avoiding the question! Do you like her!!??" Hidan shouted, as they walked torwards Suigetsu's house.

"I am not avioding it! She's a bitch, and a freak, and I despise the very ground she walks on!" He ranted.

"I didn't hear a no. Are my ears on the frits, or are you refusing to answer it directly?" Hidan smirked. "I bet you think she's cute, right? And when you realize your staring, you choose one fixed point to look at and that's it. Thats why is your gaze is so freakishly steady! You notice you can't wait for the next time you guys get to fight, and thats why your even going to this party! I know dude, I've been there."

"Did you walk with me to this party just to interrogate me!?"

"You see, you want so badly to answer no, but you can't! You like her, just say it!"

"FINE!!!!!" Medara shouted at the top of his lungs. "I think she's hot and a worthy opponent, and I like her, but only a little. She just is the only person that can get my blood pumping, thats all. I still wouldn't date her, it would get old soon."

"You are so wrong! I've been dating her friend Mizu-"

"The queen of the freaks." Medara interrupted.

"Pretty much, anyway, I've been dating her for a real long time, and it still feels like pure adrenaline rush just to be near her. If Ginger can do that for you, I promise, it's an eternal thrill!"

Medara looked down at the sidewalk, and knew that he did feel that way. Everytime they fought, it was like candy buzz, only there was no crash later, it just fueled him through what could've been a dull day. It was even kind of exciting that one time she punched him... although excrutiatingly painful and the black eye had been there long after she had finished her detentions. He sighed, thinking this party was going to make things between him and Ginger much harder then they needed to be.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Yes!! Booze!! I love going to senior parties!!" Mizu said as she opened a Songria wine cooler.

"Sis, be careful. Remeber the last time you got...uh... intoxicated?" Aza said, sheepishly.

"Ugh, that was one time on New Years!" Mizu complained.

"Yah, but Hidan still hasn't forgotten that one time." Gingi joked.

"He still talks about that! God, he is in for it!" Mizu growled, taking another sip of her cooler. Aza got a beer, and went to go look for their gracious, (and ultra sexy) host. Gingi figeted, not liking being at this party. She didn't drink much, and wasn't into most of the games. It was weird, because she was really an outgoing person, but again, these were seniors. Kind of intimidating to just a sophmore.

She grabbed a small 100 calorie coke and went to sit on a couch. It didn't take long for a tall Junior, named Kakashi to come up and sit next to her. He was adorable, and not to mention ultra sexy, but even as they talked and he went on about this car and that club, her mind always drifted. He didn't have that ability to grab her attention the way Medara did. Wait, whoa! Was she seriously thinking about Medara right now?! She was sitting with a hot Junior, and that was what was on her mind. She mentally slapped her self, and cursed Medara for ruining this for her. As Gingi was about turn her attention fully on the hot boy sitting next to her, she heard someone shout out a enthusiastic hey. Hidan, best friends of Suigestu, was here, and with him was...holy shit!

Medara looked fantastic. He wore a nice outfit without skinny jeans and sweat jackets for once, and even as Gingi like those things, the shortsleeved shirt with a dragon on it fully fitted perfectly to show off his raging muscles. Oh my god, Gingi was seriously considering running into him and fighting him just so she could cop a feel of his biceps. Her perverted nature was actually pulling her to him, and imagining all different sinarrios that would end up with her, on top and feeling every muscle flex under her.

Just as a certain situation involving a bathroom was coming to mind, Medara's ruby red eyes and Gingi's forest green eyes locked. His eyes seemed to trace every path of her body, and god, it knocked the breath out of her. Then she came to her senses. This was Medara, the guy who wrote fucking poetry, probably about how life sucks, and had tripped her the day she got her period and her jacket fell off and.... she didn't think past that. But anyway, the guy who absolutley derspised her and had practically vowed to make her living hell, was actually making her breathless? Well, not actually breathless. She was actually breathing alot of sharp, ragged, shallow breaths.

"UM...Gingi? Are you even listening to me?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, huh," Gingicame out of her mind, "Oh, sure, hey I'll talk to you later." She hurredley got up, and went to find her friends. She found Mizu talking to Hidan, and to be honest, she seemed pissed.

"One, I was drunk, and two it was before we were even dating, so it didn't mean anything!"

"I still think was hilarious. You kinda through yourself at me." Hidan teased.

"You know what, your right, I'm being silly. Hey, how bout we reinact it, except this time I through you!" Mizu growled through her teeth.

"Mizu, let the boy go, it's not his fault." Gingi intervined.

"Oh hey, Ging. You see Medara yet? Hmm, by your blush I'd think you did." Mizu laughed.

"Oh, shut up. I can admit the boy has muscles. But that doesn't mean his attitude is worth some tight ass and an eight pack." Gingi scowled.

"Excuse me, um...what I miss?" Medara asked, coming into the conversation. Gingi thought she was going to die! Had he heard her say that?

While Gingi was having an internal panic attack, Madara was focusing on breathing normally. He'd never seen her dressed up... if you could really call converse dressed up. The way she looked was really too much for the boy. And had she just commented on his muscles. By the way she was blushing, he could guess. How did she even know he had an eight pack. He looked at her blushing, and he thought personally she was adorable. Holy shit, had he just used the word 'adorable'? To describe her!? This shirt Hidan had convinced him to wear must've been messing with his mind. Why else would Gingi be making his heart race? Yah, this tight shirt was definetley cutting off circulation to his brain.

"Soo...um..." Mizu tried, but failed. She hated awkward silences. It was, well, awkward! Mizu almost cried for joy when Suigetsu said he had a announcement. She wasn't so happy though, she didn't notice his hand rapped around her sister tighter then bandages. "Goodness, I thought she didn't like anybody!"

"Ok," SUigetsu started, "Now that everybodies here that needs to be" he made a quick glance down to the young sophmore on his arm, and she giggled "We can start the real fun!" All the guys in the room, and some of the girls, cheered. "If you don't wanna play, you don't have too. You can simply dance. BUt, I would really consider playing.... you don't want to miss anything!" The first game they all decided to play was spin the bottle.

"I'm not sure I want to play this game" Gingi said, eyeing Madara.

"Yah, I think I'll go sit out...." Madara agreed.

"Oh, no! You are both playing!" Hidan and Mizu said at the same time. They each grabbed one, and sat at one part of the circle. Suigetsu, being the parties host, said he would go first. Aza sat just a few people away from him, and was blushing as he gave her a seductive smile. He spun, and unfortunatley got... MIZU!! "Awe, shit!" Suigetsu blushed and made another quick peak at Aza, almost as if saying sorry. Mizu and Suigetsu made a lil quick peck on the lips, then imediatley backed up from eachother. "God, his lips taste like fish!" Mizu said quckly wiping her mouth. She spinned the bottle and it landed on the guy Gingi had been talking to earlier. Mizu could of smashed the bottle against the wall! Again, it was another quick peck, and after word, Mizu ejected herself from the game, and Hidan of coursed followed. They just watched from the outside, with a quick makeout here and there for the rest of the game. Kakashi spinned the bottle and it landed on Gingi. Kakashi pumped his fist and smiled excitedly at Gingi. Her face turned completely red....and she was'nt the only one.

Madara didn't know why, but he was infuriated at Kakashi's reaction to getting to kiss Gingi. What the hell? Did he even know her? When did they even talk!? WHere they dating and he didn't know? Just watching Kakashi crawl over to her sent his chakra boiling through his body, and craving to be set lose**(Ok, so yah, everybody in the fanfic has there powers. Kakashi got Sharingan, Hidan can do the curse thingy and Madara has sharinggan and stuff a well. Me and my friends have powers tho too. You'll find out later) **He defintetley thought he'd lose it when he saw Kakashi turn their kiss in to a little more then a "peck". He was so unbelievably pissed about a girl who he was suppose to hate! What wrong with him today. He had admitted to himself that he liked her weeks ago, but he never thought he could get this angry about a slight attraction. What the- was that tongue or he just imagined it?! By the end of the kiss, everyone was whistling for them and Madara was going over all the different ways to murder Kakashi. Now it was Gingi's turn.

Gingi looked all around, but couldn't think of a single person to aim for. I mean, yah there were people she wouldn't mind kissing, and some super smexy people giving her looks. Hell, she wouldn't mind having another go with Kakashi! But there was no super strong pull to go for anybody, no one to cross her fingers for. But then her eyes landed on Madara. Her heart jumped a bit, and she silently praid for him. She mentally slapped herself, and then spun the botttle, hard, just hoping for whoever she kissed to clear her mind of....everything! It spun around the table once.... twice... three times before it slowed down.... it was about to stop on this guy named Sokka, but then went and inch farther and....

"Oh my god...." Gingi gasped. Mizu felt she would fall out fo her chair, laughing. This was too pefect!

Madara's face went bright red, but not out fo anger this time. Then he quickly composed himself and grimace.

"Well this is just perfect! I have to make out with a furnace!" Gingi growled. She started to lean forward, all the time thinking that maybe if she could just get this out of the way, maybe she would be able to drop Madara from her mind all together. Madara crawled a little forward. There lips met and suddenly it was like a bomb had exploded. Gingi couldn't control herself, her libs were sucking, teeth biting, everything moving, Her hand was caressing his face, as his hand rested on the small of her back.

Madara was surprised by her utter and total enthusiasim, but followed along with his own. He felt compelled torward her lips and instinct told him where to go and what to do. He found his tongue exploring her tongue in less then a minute.

They pulled away, gasping, and an applause errupted around them. Gingi looked around and blushed. What was she doing, her mind was going over plans to get Madara alone. Why hadn't her kiss with the junior effected her this way? Why was she breathless now? She looked at Madara, and he looked as if he was asking the same questions. Gingi pulled herself together, and pushed her wild wavy hair behind her ear. She looked at Madara and gave him the nastiest face she could muster. "Pig."

"Slut." Then they retreated to their spots of the circle, as everyone around errupted in laughter. Gingi liked this, because they were laughing at how they hated eachother. But as Madara backed up, he was confused. He was sure he felt...something, during those moments there lips had been intwined. He was sure she was reactiing to him, and she had commented on his muscles, and was staring at him all the time...but she could insult him with such composure, as if it was a natural thing, which for them, it was, but.... for this moment, it didn't feel right to let the word 'slut' pass through his mouth directed at her. It felt.... disgusting and vile. And as she called him a pig, it actually hurt....and he felt compelled to say something to her, but Suigetsu was already up.

"Alright, how bout a knew game, since those to have made out enough for all of us" more blushing and laughter, "How bout we try something better."

"7 minutes in heaven!" Mizu cheered.

"Can we go first?" Hidan asked excitedly, and was promptly smacked up the head playfully by Mizu, as if saying 'your not suppose to make it so obvious we want to go'.

"Na uh, we are doing this the right way, everybody, get out an object." Soon, people were digging in there pockets for something to offer. Mizu pulled out her favorite hunting knife. Aza put in her latest bomb experiment. And Gingi threw in her necklace. "Yah, give it up, no worries nothing will be stolen." As everybody tossed in there items, Mizu formed a brilliant plan in her head. She quickly ran over to Aza and whispered it in her ear. Aza gigged to her self, and nodded excitedly. Once everyone tossed an item in, the girls went to decide who would pull something out first.

"I volunteer Gingi!" Mizu shouted. Aza seconded it, and soon the rest of the girls followed. Gingi blushed and looked over to the boys. Madara was staring at her.

"Can I refuse?" She said, her eyes throwing poisen darts at Mizu.

"Not a chance, but hey, you know, I think that Kakashi guy put in a shoelace." Gingi sighed, of course. Mizu saw their big kiss, and now had it stuck in her mind that they should be together. Gingi thought it over, and decided it was better knowing she would have someone she didn't mind, hen possibly getting someone she would hate. She stepped forward from the girls and blushed. She looked around, and saw Kakashi smiling.... well she thought he was smiling, he had his stupid mask back on. What was it with that thing, anyway? She went over to the boys bowl and closed her eyes as she stuck in her hand. _Shoelace shoelace shoelace..._ she repeated the montage in her head. She felt the cloth in between her fingers and rubbed it rhythmically, searching for the aglet just to be sure. Once she found the tiny peice of plastic, she ripped it out of the bowl. She opened her eyes, and smiled at Kakashi...but then noticed one small detail she hadn't realized before.

He wasn't missing a shoelace.

She looked at all the boys, cursing under her breath. Who had Mizu tricked her to pick!? Although she thought she might have a good idea. Her eyes crossed all the boys shoes, saving the nightmare for last. Choji, Black Cat, Shikamaru, Pein, Suigetsu, Tamaki, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Then her eyes landed on Madara, the only boy missing a shoelace.

He was staring at the shoelace in her hand, as if willing it to go away. Gingi turned around to face Mizu, but she was gone, hiding somewhere. It didn't matter where she hid, Gingi was going to kill her.

She didn't listen to everyone cheering, or wait for Suigetsu to give the OK. She just stomped into the closet and slammed the door shut.

Madara looked meekly at everybody, and slowly made his way to the closet, as if he could waste time, even though he knew Suigetsu weas waiting for him to go into the closet. When he finally got there, the door was slammed behind him and he was enveloped in darkness.

"You stay on your side of the closet!" Gingi's icy cold voice came to his ears.

"I don't even want to be in the same room as you." He said, then went to sit in what he thought was his side of the closet, but was actually Gingi's lap.

"You fucking perv!" She screamed, while kneeing him up the ass!

"Ow! God Dammit!" He said, getting up and rubbing his bum. He sat down, and there was a choking silence for a while, before Gingi finally spoke.

"Damn Mizu... you know she set this up." She growled through her teeth.

"Huh? How?" Madara said, happy to have some one to take his rage out on.

"She told me that Kakashi put in the dumb shoelace." Suddenley Madara wasn't so happy anymore.

"What!? You wanted to be with that... that perverted masked freak!?" Madara shout/whispered. What he really meant was 'You preferred to be with Kakashi over me?'.

"Well, yah. He was a good enough kisser and it's better then getting stuck with you." She countered, actually feeling ashamed that he now knew about that.

"I don't see how. He's a weirdo who walks around in a mask all day and dies his hair to look gray." Madara mumbled.

"Yah well, I'm no regular civilian myself you know," she giggled, waving her fingers," and neither are you, magic energy man!" She laughed.

"Its called Chakra, and at least I'm part of a weird race. You and your group are pretty much original freaks!" Madara countered.

"And I wouldn't like it any other way! Besides, it give me and Kakashi something in common, him and his ONE Sharingan." She raised an eye brow, trying to push his buttons.

"You guys don't have that much in common. Your nothing alike" Madara said in an angry huff.

"You don't even know him! Why do you even care!?" Gingi shouted at him a lil too loudly.

"I-" Madara shut his yap before he said something really stupid. "I dont care." He said, turning his head to the side, blushing.

"Ha ha! Madara, you are-"

"Don't you say it, Gingi!"

"You are so-"

"You fucking bitch, shut your mouth!"

"Madara is JEALOUS!!! Jealous Madara, Madara jealous!" she cheered. She was about to crack up laughing, but suddenly her lips were being covered over and over and over....

Madara let their lips seperate for just a moment to catch their breath.

"Yes. I am very very, unbelievably jealous of that stupid masked freak." Then his mouth was on hers again, fast and hungry!

It took every last drop of Gingi's will to pull back.

"Wai-wh-what the hell Madara?! I hate you, you hate me."

"Well...thats not exactly true. I always really liked you. And tonight... it was just to much for any man to with stand." He said, fiddling with the strap on her shirt.

"I don't see a man, I see a toad." She hissed, trying very hard to look angry, but just couldn't find it in her.

"Go ahead, insult me," he breathed, then started leaving flaming hot trails of kisses down the crook of her neck, "I actually like it. You get my a adrenaline pumping, Ginger Mizuno. More then any girl I have ever met." Then he continued to kiss her, her mouth, her neck, her arm, just about any where. When his toungue started to stroke then crook of her neck, that was when Gingi lost it. She let out al small moan and brought his mouth back up to hers. As there tongues fought for dominence, she rapped her legs around his waist, as he picked her up and slammed her against the wall. He left her mouth again to her shoulder. He tugged down her shirt, pressing her against the wall for support, and kissed and sucked the swelled top of her breast.

That was when the door opened.

"Um... uh, am I.... interrupting something?" Suigetsu asked, his eye wide and staring at the overexposed and redish top part of Gingi's breast. Madara pulled Gingi's shirt back up quickly then glared at Suigetsu for gawking. They quickly walked out the closet and sat contently on the couch. Mizu ran up, and smiled.

"Finally!!!" MIzu shouted, while punching her hands up into the air.

"Yes yes, you knew it would happen, blah blah." Gingi said, snuggling into Madara's arms.

"Actually I was hoping you would resolve everything or kill each other. But this s soo much better!" The new couple stared at her in disbelief , until a nude Tamaki Suo came running up, obviously drunk and only wearing boxers. He was a huge fan of their band **(Yah, this is probably one of the very few times their band comes up)**.

"Girls, please!" He said, coming torward them. Mizu was inflamed with anger, her skin heating up to boiling and smoke rising from her mouth as her ears perked up and the hair on her tail bristled.

"A guys, I heard Tamaki's thoughts and he's... oh shit." Aza said, seeing the mess that was unfolding. Gingi jumped out of comfortable position with Madara and wipped the string out her hands to restrain Tamaki. She sighed as he fell to his feet, laughing hysterically.

"This school got a lot weirder when he transferred." Gingi sighed.

"Yah..." the whole room said, eyeing the giggling man on the floor. He didn't even have some freaky power and he was weirder then all of them!

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Ok, so this is the very first in a long line of One Shots in a series called, **_I Request A Dream_**. As you can see in that last little part, none of the teens that go to this school are normal. In fact, the school is called Anime High For The Normality Challenged. The kids that go there call it AHFNC, but some, including the surrounding High Schools, call it freak school. But who cares what they think!? Their normal! **

**OK, so here's the shiz:**

**You mail me a 'application' for you to join AHFNC. I will put you with your favorite Anime Guy, (Or girl if your a guy), if you answer the following questions:**

**Whats your name? (Can be Japanese name or real. You want to make an easy Japanese name, look at the bottom)**

**Who do you want to be paired with?**

**What Anime is He/She from?**

**What is your personality like (and any other important facts you might want in the story)?**

**Most Dominent Physical Traits(Hair, eyes, ect.)? (If you would like, you can make this up, your hair can be purple for all I care!)**

**And Last but not least, what is your power or race? I MIGHT let you make up a race, but you will probably be ended up as the only one with that power.**

**And thats it. I will then make your story, with lots of love, romance, and the occasional lemon....maybe..... I dunno. OK, so here are the rules.**

**1) No Yuri and/or Youi. Sorry, I have nothing against this, I just don't think I could write it. It just wouldn't be comfortable for me, and to be honest, I never got into the whole watching guys makeout thing.**

**2) You cannot repeat a guy. If someone beat you to him, tough cheese!**

**3) I will not listen to details about how you met or crap. I know, "But this is my story". Well you see, its your life, but I am writing your life. Sorry, but this is too much fun for me to let someone tell me what to write. Fellow writers, you must understand.**

**4) Please do not copy anyone elses power. I mean, you can be something from an anime, but if someone has had the creativity to make something up theirslf, please be considerate and lay off.**

**And thats it. Oops, one more thing. Here are the things for the three characters that will always find there way into help the story along. Kind of like match makers.**

**Mizuko Herika: Nix- fire and ice wolf demon. When mad or confident her skin heats up, and if not careful, it will burn the person she is mad at. If scared or nervous her skin will go ice cold and it works as a defense. When ever her powers are at their peak she will be engulfed in either Ice or Flames, or they will combine to make lightening. I dont care if science says nom screw it! Also very strong.**

**Azami Herika: Mind Seeker- She can read all thoughts, past and present. She can see all your memories and will never forget what she sees. Also, can twist your memories and force the them upon you in a way that is physically painful, called Mind Force. Can only do this if she looks straight into your eyes.**

**Ginger Mizuno: A String Keeper- Her fingers outlet a thin, almost invisible string that is mostly unbreakable, and can cut through anything.**

**OK, your all set. So just send me your application to join the wonderful Anime High For The Normality Challenged. We will be waiting !)**

_Easy Japanese Name Maker_

_Google Japanese to English Dictionary, Click on the first result_

_Type in an adjective or element, or some objects can work._

_When the japanese word come up(there might be more then one) add ko. Easy._


End file.
